Mask of the Crimson Death
by Lady Fate 4 Ever
Summary: The Urimeshi Team must find a demon cloaked in darkness. This story has secrets, betrayal, and grrr o' plenty! (this is my first FanFin, so please R&R!)


Mask of the Crimson Death  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Meet Rin, Your Next Mission  
  
"Yusuke, wake up! Come on, Yusuke," yelled Botan. Botan  
  
shook Yusuke awake, finally. "Unnnn... Wa-what time is it Botan?"  
  
Yusuke groggled. Grabbing his alarm clock, Yusuke grabbed Botan  
  
by her collar and points. "It's 4:30! A.M! Why are you waking me up at   
  
this time!?" yelled an angry Yusuke. Botan sighed and replied,"Koenma has another mission for you guys."  
  
Yusuke followed Botan into a clearing in the north woods.  
  
Kurama stood, leaning on a tree, in his black, silk pajamas. Kuwabra  
  
sat, crosslegged, in blue sweat pants and a white t-shirt. "Where's  
  
Hiei?" asked Yusuke. "I'm up here, you idiot." answered Hiei. He didn't  
  
look any different, other than the fact that he was shirtless.  
  
"Now boys," Botan started,"Koenma has a mission for you  
  
guys." As if on cue, Koenma appesred in teddy bear .p.j's. "Sorry for  
  
waking you this early---" "Yeah right," interupted Yusuke. Ignoring his  
  
remark, Koenma went on,"Several items have been stolen from Spirit  
  
World. We need you to retrieve the items and capture the thief." He  
  
held up a picture of a girl. "This is the theif," Koenma informed the   
  
boys. But they weren't listening; Yusuke was drooling, Kuwabara's   
  
jaw hit the ground, Kurama smiled, and Hiei glared at the photo.   
  
*This girl is a knock-out!* thought Yusuke. The photo showed a girl  
  
with long blond hair, the tips dipped in blue. Her sapphire colored  
  
eyes beamed at the boys. Her outfit, though, is what caught   
  
Yusuke's and Kuwabara's stare. A tight-fitting, belly cut, white tee  
  
and micro-micro mini shorts. The tee stretched around the girl's  
  
breasts, and the logo was streatched, but you could make out a   
  
shark and a speech bubble. "Bite me," read Kurama, now interested.  
  
"We don't know her name though," apologized Koenma.  
  
Botan got impatient and said,"I'm going to open up a portal that'll  
  
take you to the demon world. Be careful." Yusuke put a foot in and  
  
said,"Don't worry Botan. We always are." When Yusuke went through  
  
the portal, Hiei followed, then Kurama, lastly Kuwabara.  
  
The portal opened above a desolate area of the demon   
  
world. Everybody, except Kuwabara, landed on their feet. Behind them, the bushes rustled and out popped a girl. "Wow," drooled  
  
Kuwabara. BANG! Before anyone could blink, Kuwabara learned to  
  
fly. Yusuke opened his mouth to argue, but stopped, realizing who  
  
it was. "Hey! You're the hot thief!" The thief was about to backhand  
  
Yusuke when Hiei stopped her. "Don't waste your energy on him,"  
  
hissed Hiei,"What's your name, anyway?" The thief stared daggers at  
  
Yusuke, then sweetly said,"That's classified information. But you can   
  
call me 'Rin'." "RIN!?" exclaimed Yusuke, ducking a punch to the nose.  
  
Looking quite pissed, Rin screamed, "WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT NAME!!" Yusuke giggled and explained," Rin  
  
doesn't fit you, maybe Hottie, but not Rin." He stopped and thought  
  
about what to say next,"Come on, we gotta take you to 'sir'   
  
Koenma's place. He needs to throw you in jail.... I mean talk to you."  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Explainations and Conversations  
  
Hiei and Rin stood outside of Koenma's office, listening to  
  
the muffled yells and the loud silence. "How come you and Kurama  
  
are on a human team thing?" asked a courious Rin. "Kurama and I  
  
stole some things from Koenma. As punishment, we're on the idiot  
  
team." Hiei paused, "He should get security over there. It literally has  
  
a sign hanging over it saying 'Rob me'." He mused. "You'd think after  
  
all the times I stole from here, he'd learn. But nooooo!" complained  
  
Rin. *I never have conversations with others, except Kurama. Bonus  
  
Points are given to Rin for being pretty,*Hiei thought. Suddenly his  
  
eyes got wide, and he looked as though someone told Yukina he  
  
was her twin, shocked. *What am I thinking?!*yelled Hiei's mind.  
  
"MMM... you know, you're my height," observed Hiei,"I didn't notice  
  
that." Rin got close and measured,"You're taller than me by an inch  
  
or so. But this is my human form." Hiei glanced over her attire and   
  
noticed a sword at her right hip. "Nice sword," compilmented Hiei.  
  
"Really? It's called the Blood and Soul Blade, but I call her 'Crimson  
  
Tear'. She drains 10% blood and soul everytime it splits skin. Cool,   
  
huh?" added Rin.  
  
In the other room, Koenma was getting pounded flat by  
  
Yusuke. Botan did nothing but watch in horror as her boss went  
  
face first into his large desk. "She is going to join the Urimeshi Team.  
  
That's FINAL!" Koenma cried. Yusuke shouted and cursed about how   
  
they now had a female on the team. "Ogre," Koenma said,"bring  
  
the two demons in my office now!" Ogre went to retrieve the two  
  
demons into the office. "Rin," Koenma started,"come here." She   
  
walked over to Koenma. He wispered something in her ear. Nobody  
  
heard what he said, but it got Rin pissed off. "I refuse to change in   
  
front of everyone!" Rin spat out. Two people got the wrong  
  
impression of Rin's statement, because both Yusuke and Kuwabara  
  
turned crimson red and their eyes got really big. Seeing this, Rin   
  
descided to play Wack-a-Mole with the hilt of her sword and their   
  
heads. Everyone either laughed out loud or chuckled at the sight.  
  
After a quick game of Wack-a-Mole, Rin remembered  
  
what got her pissed off. Koenma told her out loud this time, "Change  
  
to your true form! They're going to find out anyway." "Fine, oh, fine,"  
  
Rin said rather rudely. Suddenly, a light shined from the floor, in a   
  
circle, at Rin's feet. Her hair got longer, and perched on top of her  
  
head were two black ears, the tips were electric blue. She also had  
  
an electric blue tail, the tip black. Blue stripes appeared on her face,  
  
and she growled. "Happy now, Koenma?" Rin growled through clenched  
  
teeth. "Yes, I am, thank you." Koenma said pleseantly.  
  
"You are going to be on the team just like everyone else.  
  
Whether you like it or not!" exclaimed Koenma. In her human form,  
  
Rin began to pout. "Oh and Rin, when you all get settled a bit, you  
  
must explain who and what you are," Koenma pointed out.   
  
"Whatever," answered Rin. "Here you go, a portal to the human  
  
world," said Botan sweetly. Hiei looked disgusted and sneered,"Why  
  
do we have to stay in this pathletic world? The poeple here are so   
  
fragile and useless." Botan chose to ingnore Hiei's rude comment.  
  
"Go on now," Botan said. She pulled Yusuke over to her and  
  
whispered to him,"Yusuke, didn't Genkai leave you her temple? Why  
  
not stay there for the time being?" He never thought of that, and his  
  
stomache knotted at the sound of his desceced master... "Okay,"  
  
was all Yusuke could get out, fighting back tears. Noticing Yusuke,  
  
Botan gave him a lingering hug, and kissed him gentlely on the lips.  
  
The guester confused Yusuke, but he relaxed into the hug and kiss.  
  
Everyone arrived at Genkai's temple. The made their way  
  
to the door in silence. Yusuke entered the door and memories of  
  
Genkai flooded into his head, yet no one seemed to notice. Rin and  
  
Kuwabara started commenting on the place. Rin asked where   
  
Genkai was and everything got sickingly quiet. Kurama pulled Rin  
  
aside and explained what happened to her at the Dark Tournament.  
  
Yusuke checked the place out and found they were a bedroom   
  
short. "Someone's gonna have to double it. A double bed is in the   
  
room to the far right. Who's it gonna be?" "I can sleep in the trees,"  
  
said Hiei. Rin looked somewhat sad and whinned,"No! I'll sleep in the  
  
trees. You get the bed." Kuwabara got red and said,"I'll share the  
  
bed with Rin..." "No thanks, but thanks for offering," Rin replied to his  
  
offer. *I'll sleep in the same bed as you, Rin* thought Hiei. "How about sharing the double bed. We'll take turnes in it. Rin will stay in it  
  
always, and us guys will rotate turns." Kurama said nonchalantly.  
  
"Good thinkin' Kurama!" agreed Rin, giving him a pat on the back.  
  
"With that settled let's get in our pajamma's," Rin said with a yawn.  
  
"Then I'll tell you my story and after that, you guys can draw staws to  
  
see who gets first dibs on sleeping with me."  
  
After ten minutes, everyone came down into the living   
  
room. Rin came dressed in long, silk dark blue pants with two smilie  
  
faces on her butt. A dark blue tank with a big yellow smilie face in   
  
the middle covered her chest. On her feet, were yellow slippers with  
  
giant smilies on them. "Nice smilies," Yusuke said while observing her  
  
ass. Rin turned around and put her hands on Yusuke's bare chest,  
  
"Nice chest, Yusuke," Rin said very suductively. "Okie dokie, on with   
  
the story." All the guys gathered around Rin and she began. "My real  
  
name is Shivia. I am an electric-black wolf demon. I'm the first of my  
  
kind, and was exiled to live outside of the pack for attacking the   
  
elder wolf when I was... well, born." Rin paused and took a breath,  
  
"Also, I'm considered a bad omen. The blue represents evil, the black,  
  
death." Rin got up and headed off to the kitchen. "Wow, she sounds  
  
so lonely... maybe I should comfort her tonight," Yusuke said sweetly,"I mean, I could cuddle her tonight." "Yusuke, for all we know, you may not be 'sleeping' with Rin," said Hiei pointly. Rin returned from the kitchen with a cup of tea and a few straws.  
  
"Where was I? Oh yeah. Anywho, I traveled around Spirit World for maybe 13 years. Stealing was a hobby of mine and I stole quite a few rare items. Most I would keep, the rest I would sell or destroy. In doing this, detectives and cops came flocking to catch me. It sucked. A lot!" Rin grabbed her arm and squeezed so hard she bled. "Until I stole the Orb of Water, I was safe. Well, in a meaning. When I stole the orb, Koenma automatically thought 'Hey! Rin stole it!' Except he didn't know my name..." Rin's eyes clouded with crimson tears of blood. They rolled slowly down her cheeks, when they left her face, they formed into small rubies. "Koenma sent Taugro after me. He and I... were...friends a while back. He hit me hard and beat the shit out of me. But I kept my own. I beat his ass as well. He never did get that orb back." Slowly, Rin pulled an object out of he back pack. The Blue Orb. "I was fasinated by its blue sheen, its watery look. I stole it, like I said, and ran like hell." Rin breathed and pointed at the orb,"This is what led me to you. I was, and still am, running from Taugro. Funny, huh?"  
  
When the story was finished, the boys drew straws. "Yes! Go Yusuke, go Yusuke," Yusuke chanted. Rin's expression was clouded and empty. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath. "Okie dokie, now! I'll choose who sleeps with me the rest of the week," Rin informed. Hiei got 2nd dibs, Kurama 3rd, and... "What?! How come I'm last?! Why does the shrimp get 2nd dips and this hunk doesn't?" Kuwabara said, pointing at his chest. "Unless you plan to live to actually 'sleep' with Rin, I suggest you quit the 'shrimp' shit," Hiei threatened angrily. Rin noticed his sudden change in mood, so she cuddled up to him and kissed him on the cheek,"Poor Hiei. He's got a temper... Beware!!" Hiei shoved Rin off of him and spat at her,"Go jump in a lake bitch!" Taken aback, Rin got pissed and hissed,"Why don't you?! You're the one with no humor or emotions!" Kurama put an end to the fight by putting in,"Hiei has an excellent sense of humor. Yet, I fear it is only when a victim is dying or dead by his own two hands." That's when it occured to Rin that he detested everyone and lived alone, no cops or anything. Everyone had some kind of life (criminal, bully, idiot, guilt). *Poor Hiei, all alone,* thought Rin sadly.  
  
"Sleepy time!" yelled Rin childishly. "'Sleepy time'?" Kuwabara said flatly. "Yes. Are you deaf? Anyway, you just repeated just what she said, you idiot," Yusuke said sarcastically. So, everyone headed for thier rooms. Yusuke and Rin slid into the double bed. "Yusuke?" Rin asked quietly. "Hun?" Yusuke replied sleepily. "Why is Hiei so... in a sense of saying, mean? Why isn't he like you? Or Kurama?" Yusuke yawned widely and answered,"He's a fire kanta. My guess is that he likes to be... mean. But he isn't always. He fights well and hates Kuwabara's ass, but I mean, he's OK. Besides, if he were like me or Kurama, I don't want to know what'll happen..." He chuckled softly and drifted to sleep. *Hiei's kinda cute. OK, he's a knock-out... But why is he so angry? I'll 'play' with him later, I guess,* Rin thought as she drifted into a rough sleep.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Revelations and Missions   
  
As the morning sun rose above the trees, Rin discovered she was being watched. "What the fuck!" Rin bolted out of the bed and prepared to fight. "It's OK, it's just me," replied the voice smoothly. Noting it was only Hiei, she dropped her stance. He smirked at her and wondered why. Then she looked in the mirror and gasped. Her blonde hair looked terrible. It shot out in 25 different directions. "Oops..." she said, smiling sheepishly. She picked up her brush and sat on the bed. "Why were you staring at me while I was sleeping?" Rin asked. "You were muttering in your sleep. Yusuke said he went to sleep and woke up to a lot of muttering and yelling. You not sleep well? But then again, I just came in here to watch you sleep.I've been in here for a while now..." Hiei stood up and went to the window sill and sat down. "I, um, don't know how to say this but-" Hiei's statement was cut short, due to a loud crash in the kitchen.   
  
"Come back here you chicken! You are going to finish the exact training I went though before Genkai died! You wanted it! You wanted to become stronger, and you asked me if I could train you like Genkai trained me! No matter how dangerous it was!!" Yusuke yelled, balling his fists at his side. Yet, as Rin walked down the satirs, she tripped and Hiei caught her. Yusuke noticed her and Hiei and sighed,"You are one tough cookie to sleep with. All of that muttering and yelling, I thought I was hearing voices in my head." "What was all of that noise down here?" Hiei asked. Kurama pionted at Kuwabara, huddled into a ball in the living room corner. Rin left Hiei's side and went to Kuwabara, "Are you going to train under Yusuke? Like the way he did with Genkai?" Kuwabara whimpered as she put a reassuring hand on his back. "I-I w-wanted to... but U-Urameshi is going to kill me," he choked on pre-mauture tears. Rin glared at Yusuke,"If you're gonna be an ass about it, Urameshi, then maybe Genkai shouldn't have taught you," she paused, "Kuwabara, why don't I train you. I can't garentee it'll be very fun, but I do garentee you'll get stronger." After 3 minutes, Kuwabara nodded in agreement. "I can't believe you're going to waste your time on a fool like him. You can train with someone worthy of your strangth," Hiei reported, pointing at himself, Kurama, and Yusuke. "Hiei, Kuwabara is one of the team, now if I say he's gonna train under me, that's that," Rin shot back. Kurama stepped into the conversation/fight,"Well, if Rin is training Kuwabara, I'm going to help. For his sake." Hiei snorted and muttered something under his breath. Rin got up and walked over to Hiei,"We need to talk." Hiei followed Rin into her room. She pointed to the bed and said,"Sit." He did as he was told and sat on the bed. Rin lay spread out on the bed, her blonde hair spreading out as well, giving her a look of sheer beauty. "You really need to be more... nicer to Kuwabara. He's only human. I know Yusuke is, but he doesn't love kittens. Yusuke was born a good fighter, not Kuwabara, he was born a good boy, failing, yes. But a good boy none the less." She paused to let the words sink into herself and Hiei. "Look, he needs help. Everyone treats him like shit and it remindes me of when I was little. No one would help me train and I taught myself. Kuwabara is not a rare wolf demon. He is a mere human boy with strong spirit energy waves." Hiei took Rin's hands in his own and said something before he could stop himself," Rin, I think I'm in love with you. I mean, I know I'm in love with you." Rin stares at his dark eyes, then spoke,"I love you, too." Her eyes welled up with crimson tears and when they left her face, tiny red jewels were made. "Why are you crying?" Hiei asked, wondering if she really ment what she said. Rin paused to pick up the jewels and put them on her dresser,"Because I'm happy. I honestly love you too."  
  
The two demons joined everyone down stairs and Botan appeared out of nowhere. "Good morning everyone!" Botan said in her cheeriest voice ever. Yusuke looke at Botan and she held his gaze for a moment until she spoke out,"Yusuke, I need to have a word with you. And everyone else, Keiko, Yukina, and Sezuriu are heading over here as we speak." At that, she pulled Yusuke into a small room. "What do you want Botan?" Yusuke asked. Botan looked down at her feet and said,"I'm sorry for the hug. And the kiss on the lips. I saw your expression and couldn't control my-" she was intrrupted by Yusuke's lips pressing against hers. The kiss started out hard and full of pain, but it softened up into a kiss of silent secrets being made. Yusuke's arms held Botan close to him and Botan moved her hands up to his face, drawing him nearer as well. The kiss lasted until the couples' lungs screamed for air. "Your what?" Yusske asked, his voice rasping. Botan's face was red from the lack of air and she panted,"I'm sorry. Where we talking?" Her hands played with the top button of Yusuke's uniform. *I need to pull his shirt off, but he has a girlfriend, you idiot!* Boton thought. By the look on her face Yusuke guessed what she was thinking,"This is our little secret. I'll come to your room tonight." He kissed her full, pink lips until the doorbell rang. "That would be Keiko and the girls. Let's go," Botan said with false happiness, trying to fix her hair and kimono.  
  
"Hello Keiko! Yukina. Sheizuiru. How's it going?" Botan asked cheerfully. "We're fine. But what's that yelling sound outside?" Sheizuiru asked, clearly afraid he brother's getting yelled at, again. "Oh, that's Rin training Kuwabara," Yusuke said,"he chickened out training with me." "Yusuke! Where have you been?" Keiko asked delightfully. She gave him a big hug and paused, smelling his hair,"You smell like a girl. Not me. But someone I don't know." Botan let out a breath she never knew she was holding. "Yeah? Well, I slept with a friend last night. Hiei gets her bed tonight, Kurama tomorrow, and Kuwabara last." Yusuke said, his pride taking over. "You slept with a girl and it wasn't me?!" Keiko was obivousely pissed. "Yes, there aren't enough rooms in this place." "Oh! You mean the reason you slept with Rin was because there aren't enough rooms for everyone?" Botan looked worried and her voice quarvered.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why didn't you contact me?! I could've made you go somewhere roomier!" she said.  
  
"Sorry. It slipped my mind. We entered, got unpacked, ate a very good meal, made by Rin, and she told us her story. After that, Rin and I slipped into the bed."  
  
"What did you guys do? Have sex?" Kaiko's face looked red with anger.  
  
"No, w didn't have sex. Yet. She asked me why Hiei is such a stubbon ass. Then I fell asleep and then she did too. Never sleep with her. She kicks, mumbles, and yells."  
  
"Oh. Well, I forbid you to sleep with her again. Do you understand me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yusuke, why won't you listen to me? I really don't wan you to sleep with her again." Kaiko's voice softened up, and so did her expression. "Wait, do you hear that?" Yusuke and Botan said in unison.  
  
"KUWABARA! CONCETRATE NOW! CONCENTRATE!!" yelled Rin, her patience running low. "I'm tryin'! You just keep yelling at me. Besides, how is a guy to conentrate when Hiei is glaring at you?" Kuwabara replied forcefully. "Ok, I'm sorry for yelling. Now will you please concentrate a little harder? If I have to, I'll boost you ego up a bit." Rin apologized sweetly. It made Hiei's heart melt, hearing her sweet melochalaunt voice and seeing her lose her temper. Kurama went up to Kuwabara and said calmly,"Kuwabara, just listen and like she says, concentrate. Picture something happy. It'll give you an extra energy boost."  
  
"OK," Kuwabara said, giving up.  
  
"Rin!" Botan shouted,"Koenma has a mission for you guys. Get the others." "Sure," Rin obeyed. Five minutes later, everyone gathered in the living room. Koenma sat in the big comfy chair and repoted the mission,"Taguro is getting a bit more violent than he should be. He's extremely angery. Please destroy him. I will get Botan to open a portal 5 mi. from his hideout." When he finished, a loud gasp hung in the air and everyone looked at Rin. She hugged her knees to her chest and started a prayer. Her eyes welled with crimson tears and she held them in, trying not to let jewels scatter over the floor. Then Rin stood up and ran into a wall, but before anyone could blink, she went 'through' the wall. Hiei went upstairs to find her in a tight ball on the bed. She held the Orb of Water against her chest and prayed more and more. Hiei sat next to her and stroked her long hair. Under his finger tips, her hair went from blonde with blue tips to aqua colored hair. Her eyes turned crimson, the color of blood, and she stood. Hiei looked at her in awe as she cupped his face with her two hands. He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her close. Their lips teasing and their breaths easy and smooth. Then, they kissed. It was long and passionate. Rin grabbed Hiei's shirt and pulled him down on the bed and they kissed more. "Why is your hair the color of water, and your eyes the color of blood?" Hiei asked between kisses. "It's a *kiss* defense *kiss* mechanism." Rin replied. Hiei started to pull her shirt off, but Yusuke called them down before they could go past 2nd base. "Baka..." Rin spat out bitterly.  
  
The couple raced to he bathroom and fixed up anything that looked obvious. "So, why are you changing your appearence? You smell the same," Hiei asked on their way downstairs. "Whoa! Beautiful hair Rin! But, that's my hair color," Botan managed to said from sheer suprise that Rin's appearence was different. "You're right. I'll be back." Rin went through the wall to the bathroom. She came out with her eyes still deep and bloodlike, but her hair was navy blue, and it was hard to tell if it was black or not. "I like that color better," Kuwabara complimented. "Thank you, Kuwabara." "Can we go now? I wanna kick Taguro's ass," Yusuke implied. "Not today Yusuke. I'm gonna beat the shit out of him today. 'Sides, it's personal. You can bring some popcorn though," Rin said, her dignity returning. Rin asked Botan to open the portal. She did and the Urimeshi Team went though. They all landed in dark woods, the trees giving a 'no light allowed' effect. Rin leaned her head back and sniffed the air. "We'll go 5 mi. north. I remember this place. In about 3 mi, you'll see a lot of blood stains on the rocks," Rin said, using a tour guide voice. They all traveled quietly up the moutain and then she saw it, the place she lost against Taguro. "The blood looks fresh," Kurama observed. He put his finger in the pool of blood, and his face went blank. "What is it Kurama?" Hiei asked. "Rin. This is her blood." Kurama said simply. "Huh? How did you know?" Kuwabara asked, frightened. "When we met her, I don't know if you remember, but she had a long cut down her back." "She did? But I didn't see one last night," Yusuke said. "You wouldn't've. I heal emensly quick. I still have a damn mark though. See?" Rin said, pointing at her back. "No. Your shirt isn't transparent." Yusuke pointed out. *I know where this is going. I'll play a game of 'hard-to-get'.* Rin thought evilly, after all, she is a demon. "It is now," with that said, Yusuke's eyes budged from the socets. Rin jumped in to the hot spring about 10ft from where they stood. She stepped out and her already-translucent shirt clung to her every curve. "Now can you see the mark? That damned thing won't go away." Rin pouted. "Oh... that mark! Now I see it," Yusuke said. Kuwabara inched his way over to Rin and just stood over her. "Hi Kuwabara," Rin said, as suductively as she could. She glanced over to Hiei and licked her lips sexily. He looked back at her, his eyes boring into her skin. Rin smiled at Kuwabara and then twitched, she looked pissed and shocked.  
  
"KUWABARA! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST GRAB MY ASS?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GROPE YOUR SENSI'S ASS! DIE!!!" Rin screeched. Hiei and Kurama covered their sensitive ears when she screeched. Kuwabara ran like hell, but it wasn't fast enough. Rin ran right next to him and an energy bow and arrow appeared. "Givin to me by the power of water, WATER SUBMERGE ATTACK!" Rin let the arrow go and it struck Kuwabara hard in the head.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Broken to the Point of No Return  
  
"W-wa? What happened?" Kuwabara asked, clearly still hurting. He looked around and saw nothing. Before he could panic, someone stepped in front of his face and growled. "Don't you dare do that again." Kuwabara couldn't see the guys face, but knew it was a guy. *Who is that? Where the fuck am I, more to the point.* Kuwabara thought blankly. "Kuwabara, what possesed you to grope my ass?Please don't do it again. I'm sorry for knocking you out." Rin said calmly and quietly. "Where are we? Who stood in my face a minute ago?" Kuwabara asked curiously. "We are in a cave. Maybe a mile from Taguro's." Rin answered, quietly. *She ignored my other question... I won't ask again.* he thought. Everyone sat around a blue flame and looked blankly at it. "I'm going out. Don't follow me. I don't know when I'll be back." Rin said standning up. She left the cave and Yusuke sighed deeply. "She is gorgouse. But, I'm afraid to tell her that... I fear for my life. "Kurama chuckled and the Hiei stood. "I'm leaving. Like Rin said, don't follow me." He left and Kurama sighed as well. "Yes, Rin is a very attractive girl. We must keep our distance from her for a month though. I think she's in heat." "In WHAT?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted. "In heat. I'm sure you know what that means. But, she's pretty much going to go crazy, surrounded by all of us. She needs a mate. If she doesn't, she'll be very upset. I have no clue why either, so don't ask me." Kurama said plainly. "Wow. That's a lot on her. Poor Rin." Yusuke said.  
  
Rin could hear everything Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were talking about. She let it register, thinking maybe the two demons can smell her arosel around them... *This is embassassing! And I have to fight Taguro, too. This sucks big time...!* Rin thought passively. She heard something in the bushes and sighed. *I am NOT in the mood to fight right this instant.* She stopped walking and did a spirit-awareness check. "Come on out Hiei. Why are you following me?" Hiei stood and walked over to her. She looked at him and blushed deeply. "Why are you following me?" she asked again, with more force. "I thought we could talk. Or... fill in the blank." Hiei said with no expression at all. Still staring at him, she replied, "Ok. But you do know what I'm going through right?" Hiei smirked. "Yes, I do. I can smell it on you. Honestly, it's intoxicating." Rin's expression went from cold to bright and happy. "Truely! Ha! That's funny. Hiei, Mister I'm-too-good-for-anyone, is telling me the scent of my arousel is too much for him! Hahaha!" "I did not say that. I'm pointing it out." Hiei said, trying to keep his diginty. Rin got closer to him and he felt his face heat up with a faint blush. "Ooo! He blushes. I bet I can get more than that out of him." When Rin said that, Hiei turned a tickled pink color. Rin stepped up closer, bringing them no more than 3inches apart. *What the hell is she doing? Wait Hiei! She is in heat... she's just not in controll of her hormones right now.* Hiei thought desparately. Before he knew it, Rin's soft lips were pressing against his. Hiei fell into the kiss and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. Rin let her arms travel up into Hiei's ebony hair and allowed him to trail down her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips. "Hiei." Hiei paused and looked into her crimson eyes. "Why you stopping?" Rin pouted. "I don't think I can get used to your blood colored eyes." he said with a smirk. Rin stared into his eyes and whispered, "Kiss now, talk later." Hiei nodded at her simple command and obeyed. Hiei kissed her full on the lips and slid his tounge across her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. She willingly opened her mouth to allow his tounge in. As they kissed, Rin slid her tounge into Hiei's mouth, exploring every little bit. Hiei slipped his hands into her navy hair and trailed his kissed down to her neck. Another moan escaped her lips. She tugged at his black shirt, trying to pull it off without ripping it. They broke the kiss only to pull his shirt off. Rin could feel his arousel and smell it, too. They stood there in the woods, kissing like long-time lovers. About an hour later, Hiei returned to the cave. "Where's Rin, Hiei?" Kurama asked, a hint of worry in his calm voice. "I dunno. We need to fight Taguro. I hate waiting." Hiei said hoarsely. "Here I am. I went to go bathe in the nearest hot spring. I figured if I'm gonna get beaten to a bloodly pulp, I might as well be clean!" Yusuke mumbled something under his breath that ticked Rin off. "What do you mean 'she gets all the fun'? I almost died against him last time. Does that sound like a whole hell lot of fun to you? Because if you're really anxious to die, I can snap your neck right now so you won't die by Taguro. See, he thinks of torture when he kills. I can read minds and it's written all over his." Yusuke's color drained from his face and he muttered an apology. Rin yawned and said good night. She stalked over to the nearest flat rock and laid down. She stretched, yawned again, and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
"Look at her sleep. She looks like she's 5 years old again." Kurama observed. "So, did she really go take a bath and not inform me? Or is she lying?" Kuwabara asked, slightly upset. "I guess so. Her hair looks some what wet and her (mico-mico mini) shorts are kinda wet. My guess is yup." Yusuke defended Rin. "Can we just get some sleep? We have to fight Taguro tomorrow." Hiei hissed. "Correction: I have to fight Taguro tomorrow. It's gonna get nasty and personal at the same time." Rin said while still asleep. So, everyone grabbed a rock, a patch of grass, or a clear, rockless place on the ground to sleep on.  
  
(Dream Sequence)  
  
$A pitter-patter of dripping water comes to my attetion at my hideout. I drives me nuts. I get up from bed to make it stop. As I open the door, I see a heavy rain storm outside. A figure stands out in the rain. It is a male figure, with big muscles and a pair of dark shades. *Shades? In the dead of night? In a rain storm?* I think to myself. I open the door only to be greeted by the stanger. He is incrediblely hansome. His green button-up was soaked and open, exposing his chest. His brown hair was drenched. But on his shoulder, was another man. This man was small and pale. His evil energy pulsing around me. I walked passed them into the rain, soaking in it's energy. *The rain is my creation. My love. I am truely the emperess of the night and the goddess of water.* The stranger spoke, rentching me back to reality. "We need a place to stay. Can we stay here?" I turn around, only to see the tall one removing his shades. His eyes look at me like I was what I truely was: an evil demon of night. My legs take me to the strangers and I invite them in. "I only have one bed. You take it. I like the floor better." I sit on the floor staring into his eyes. They look so cold they looked as if they burned. "We are the Taguro Brothers." the small one said, his voice screeching into the empty silence. I whince at his voice, it was way spooky. "Fate." I reply, pointing to my chest. Taguro gives me a funny look. "Fate?" "Yes, Fate. I am the one thing everyone fears." I say. Taguro removes his shirt to reveal chisled features and a wound across his right breast plate. The wound looks deep and ragged, almost a wound from one of my energy arrows. "Nice mark," I comment. Taguro looks at me and a smirk crosses over his features. He steps off the bed and drops down next to me on the floor. My heatbeat quickens and my breathing is ragged, like his wound. Taguro leans his face toward mine and runs the back of his had down my wet cheek. Before I know it, we're kissing. It was somewhat passionate. I could taste blood in his mouth and knew he just fought against someone: and won. He picks me up and drops me down on my bed. He has a lust in his eyes that only I can fill. He crawls on top of me and removes my shirt and underwear. *Exposed,* I think. He stood and removes his jeans. He bends over me again and starts kissing my neck, the occational bite here and there. Down my neck and to my womanhood. He looks at me and sticks a finger in me. Gentlely pushing in and out, I start to moan and whisper his name. Suddenly, the room dissappeared and I was with Hiei. *Fully clothed.* I think, very happy. "What do you want me to know, Rin?" Hiei says, with a hint of concern in his eyes and voice. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama look beyond where I stand and become shrouded with fear. I spin around to see the devil, rising out of the firey pits of Hell. "Come back to me, Fate. You are feared by many. Come where you are wanted." he says, his eyes dancing around my body. "No." I whisper gentlely.$   
  
(End Dream Sequence)  
  
"Oh shit!" Rin cries as she rolled of her rock. It was minutes before dawn, and Rin wanted to take a walk in the dark. *That dream, that FUCKING memory! Why the hell is it haunting me once more? Does the devil truely want me back?* Rin thought. "I'm not going back. I will not do my splended job as torturer. I love that job, but I am a runaway. I cannot face everyone now... Fate. That is my real and true name." she said to the night. *I may be emperess of the night, but I really have to stop talkin' to it...* she thought, unaware she was being watched.  
  
"Uhg!" "Oof!" "Where's Rin?" "Grrr." The four voices chimed, growled, or yelped. Yusuke sat up of the rock he slept on. His hair looked pretty bad. "I hate waking up." he groned. Kuwabara woke up next to the rock he'd slept on. Apparently, he fell off. "My ass hurts..." he pouted. Kurama looked around, trying to remember where they were. He counted everyone to find Rin missing. Hiei sat up off of the ground and growled, his girl was missing. Yusuke stood up an glanced around the cave. "Is it just me or is Rin-" He was interrupeted by Rin strolling into the cave. "Missing?" she finished for him. "Nevermind." he said. "Where were you?" Kurama asked, somewhat worried. Rin looked more alive that she ever did and said brightly,"For a little walk. Sorry I didn't leave a note. I had no paper or pen. 'Sides, I needed to think." Hiei forced a small smile and growled," Well, at least you didn't run into Taguro out there." "Oh believe me. You would've known if I did. The spirit energy would have even knocked you into a deeper sleep. Also, there'd be the large amount of blood coming out of Taguro's face that you'd smell it from 100 miles away!" She smiled brightly and pictured the image really happening. Her smile widened so much her face hurt. "Come on. I can feel him closing in on us. Just like I taught-" she stopped because everyone looked at her. It made her feel uncomfy. "Him." she managed to squeak. "You taught him stuff?! What the hell were you thinking?" Yusuke barked. "Absolutely NOTHING! To tell you the awful truth, I... I... *Oh shit*." "You what, Rin?" Kurama asked politely. Rin seemed to have lost her voice. Hiei saw fear and terror in her blood lust eyes. He slowly turned to see Taguro. "She had sex with me many times. That's her awful truth." Rin dropped to her knees and whispered, "I so sorry everyone. It's true though. I did have sex with him many times. I admit it." Hiei's jaw went slack and Yusuke's face burned with anger. Kurama stood stunned and Kuwabara was in shock. *Sex? With that pig? What the fuck was she thinking?* Hiei thought bitterly. A soft crying sound came from Rin's direction. Taguro stood over her and said, "You'll pay for murder, Fate. Yes you will." "Who's Fate? Rin's name is Fate? She said her real name was classified." Kuwbara said. Rin/Fate stood up. "I lied to you all. This is my true appearence. Fate is my true name. I am a dangerous blood-lust wolf. I lived in the pits of Hell. I am the thing everyone fears: fate. The night and water are controlled by my will. The dragon of the darkness flame is my... pet. From now on, you will call me Fate. That is, if we are still friends." Rin/Fate gave a weak smile. Kurama cleared his thoat, as though to speak. "Your name is Fate? The legendary Fate? You mean to tell me that you're the emperess of the night and the goddess of the water?! Damn. That's one hell of a secret." "Not really. The fact that I slept with Taguro, now THAT'S a secret!" Fate said non-  
  
chalauntly. Taguro punched Fate in the face and said, "Let's go." "Get ready to rumble," Fate spat at him.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Phantom Showdown: Fate vs. Taguro  
  
Taguro and Fate stood in the center of a clearing in the moutains. Taguro kept muttering about Fate and his brother. Fate's ears pricked up as she heard Taguro's meaningless muttering. "Yeah that's right. I did kill him. Out of pure pleasure, too. You know, he was kinda hittin' on me, so I discided to blast off his head. Oh, I also took a bath in his blood, being the blood thirsty bitch I am."   
  
Hiei and the others were discussing Fate's revelations and actions. "I think we should forgive her. She has a good reason fro lying to us. I don't think she wanted us to know about Taguro and her in the past. I sure as hell wouldn't want anyone to know that if I was her." Kurama defended Fate. Hiei looked emotionless at Fate. "Hnn." was all he said.   
  
"Comeon Taguro! Fight me like a man! Fight me like before. You can't win, so let's rumble!!" Fate cried. "Just as long you transform. Use your dark powers first though." Taguro comanded.  
  
"Fine." she said.  
  
A small line of black light formed a circle at Fate's feet. Darkness surrounded Fate. When it disappeared, Fate stood in her fighting stance. Two ears on her head pricked up and her tail hung down. Her outfit changed and she wore a pair of shorts that screamed, "How the hell do you get in those?!" Her top was a baggy T and under you could see a faint line of her black bra. Her navy hair blew in the wind and her pupiles dilated. The color of fresh blood surrounded her figure. The red in her eyes glowed with a lust. A lust for fresh blood. The true Emperess was reaveled to the world.  
  
Everyone stood awestruck, satring at the figure that was they're friend. *She was the Emperess all along?! She never told me? I thought we were together though.* Hiei thought rashly. "Wow, look at R- I mean Fate! Go Fate! Kick his sorry ass!" Yusuke roared, just glad to see Taguro met his match. Kuwabara groaned and started to waver. His legs felt like Jell-o. *The two spirit energies are strong enough to knock me out.* he thought heavily. Yusuke noticed Kuwabara and told him to sit down. "Why don't you sit and watch. I know you can feel the energies better than I so it's not effecting me much. Sit and watch, Kuwabara." he ordered.   
  
Taguro threw a punch to Fate's stomache, but she easliy blocked it. Fate jumped up into the air and hid herself in the sun's rays. Everyone looked up but couldn't see her. A loud yell rose up from the sky. "Sunlit Arrow!" A yellow energy arrow shot down from Fate's direction and hit Taguro right in the neck. It made a small dent, but didn't do much. Taguro sirked and stood taller. "I will pleasure you with 100% power again." He spread his legs and bent his arms. A wave of energy blew everyone but Kurama, Hiei, and Fate off of their feet. 


End file.
